New York Post
| ISSN = 1090-3321 | website = nypost.com }} The New York Post is the 13th-oldest newspaper published in the United States and is generally acknowledged as the oldest to have been published continuously as a daily, although – as is the case with most other papers – its publication has been periodically interrupted by labor actions.Michael & Edwin Emery, The Press and America, 7th edition, Simon & Schuster, 1992, page 74 Since 1993, it has been owned by media mogul Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation, which had owned it previously from 1976 to 1988. It is the seventh-largest newspaper in the U.S. by circulation.Burrellesluce.com Its editorial offices are located at 1211 Avenue of the Americas, in New York City, New York. The Post known for it sensationalist headlines. Paper's history The New York Post, established on November 16, 1801 as the New-York Evening Post, describes itself as the nation's oldest continuously published daily newspaper. The Hartford Courant, which describes itself as the nation's oldest continuously published newspaper, was founded in 1764 as a semi-weekly paper; it did not begin publishing daily until 1836. The New Hampshire Gazette, which has trademarked its claim of being The Nation's Oldest Newspaper, was founded in 1756, also as a weekly. Moreover, since the 1890s it has been published only for weekends. ]] ]] The Post was founded by Alexander Hamilton with about US$10,000 from a group of investors in the autumn of 1801 as the New-York Evening Post,''Allan Nevins, ''The Evening Post: Century of Journalism, Boni and Liveright, 1922, page 17. a broadsheet. Hamilton's co-investors included other New York members of the Federalist Party, such as Robert Troup and Oliver Wolcott,Nevins, page 14. who were dismayed by the election of Thomas Jefferson as U.S. President and the rise in popularity of the Democratic-Republican Party.Emery & Emery, page 74. The meeting at which Hamilton first recruited investors for the new paper took place in then-country weekend villa that is now Gracie Mansion.Nevins, pages 17–18. Hamilton chose William Coleman as his first editor. The most famous 19th-century New-York Evening Post editor was the poet and abolitionist William Cullen Bryant.Emery & Emery, page 90. So well respected was the New-York Evening Post under Bryant's editorship, it received praise from the English philosopher John Stuart Mill, in 1864.Nevins, page 341. In the summer of 1829, Bryant invited William Leggett, the locofoco Democrat, to write for the paper. There, in addition to literary and drama reviews, Leggett began to write political editorials. Leggett's liberal philosophy entailed a fierce opposition to central banking, a support for voluntary labour unions, and a dedication to laissez-faire economics. He was also an abolitionist and a member of the Equal Rights Party. Leggett became a co-owner and editor at the Post in 1831, eventually working as sole editor of the newspaper while Bryant traveled in Europe in 1834–5. Another co-owner of the paper was John Bigelow. Born in Malden-on-Hudson, New York, John Bigelow, Sr. graduated in 1835 from Union College, where he was a member of the Sigma Phi Society and the Philomathean Society, and was admitted to the bar in 1838. From 1849 to 1861, he was one of the editors and co-owners of the New York Evening Post. In 1881 Henry Villard took control of the New-York Evening Post, as well as The Nation, which became the Post s weekly edition. With this acquisition, the paper was managed by the triumvirate of Carl Schurz, Horace White and Edwin L. Godkin.Nevins, page 438. When Schurz left the paper in 1883, Godkin became editor-in-chief.Nevins, page 458. White became editor-in-chief in 1899, and remained in that role until his retirement in 1903.“Horace White Dies,” The New York Times, September 17, 1916.Nevins, pp. 440-441. In 1897, both publications passed to the management of Villard's son, Oswald Garrison Villard,Webster's Biographical Dictionary, G. & C. Miriam Co., 1964, page 1522. a founding member of both the National Association for the Advancement of Colored PeopleChristopher Robert Reed, The Chicago NAACP and the Rise of Black Professional Leadership, 1910–1966, Indiana University Press, 1997, page 10. and the American Civil Liberties Union.Emery & Emery, page 257. Villard sold the paper in 1918, after widespread allegations of pro-German sympathies during World War I hurt its circulation. The new owner was Thomas Lamont, a senior partner in the Wall Street firm of J.P. Morgan & Co.. Unable to stem the paper's financial losses, he sold it to a consortium of 34 financial and reform political leaders, headed by Edwin Francis Gay, dean of the Harvard Business School, whose members included Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Conservative Cyrus H. K. Curtis —publisher of the Ladies Home Journal—purchased the New-York Evening Post in 1924 and briefly turned it into a non-sensational tabloid in 1933. J. David Stern purchased the paper in 1934, changed its name to the New York Post, and restored its broadsheet size and liberal perspective.Emery & Emery, page 292. Dorothy Schiff purchased the paper in 1939; her husband, George Backer, was named editor and publisher.Deborah G. Felder & Diana L. Rosen, Fifty Jewish Women Who Changed the World, Citadel Press, 2003, page 164. Her second editor (and third husband) Ted Thackrey became co-publisher and co-editor with Schiff in 1942, and recast the newspaper into its current tabloid format.Emery & Emery, page 556. James Wechsler became editor of the paper in 1949, running both the news and the editorial pages; in 1961, he turned over the news section to Paul Sann and remained as editorial-page editor until 1980. Under Schiff's tenure the Post was devoted to liberalism, supporting trade unions and social welfare, and featured some of the most-popular columnists of the time, such as Joseph Cookman, Drew Pearson, Eleanor Roosevelt, Max Lerner, Murray Kempton, Pete Hamill, and Eric Sevareid, in addition to theatre critic Richard Watts, Jr. and Broadway columnist Earl Wilson. In 1976 the Post was bought by Rupert Murdoch for US$30 million. The Post at this point was the only surviving afternoon daily in New York City, but its circulation under Schiff had grown by two-thirds. Historian/activist Howard Zinn's parents introduced him to literature by sending 25 cents plus a coupon to the Post for each of the 20 volumes of Charles Dickens' collected works. The 1906 Old New York Evening Post Building is designated landmark. The Murdoch years Murdoch imported the sensationalist "tabloid journalism" style of many of his Australian and British newspapers, such as The Sun (the highest selling daily newspaper in the UK). This style was typified by Post's famous headlines such as “Headless body in topless bar” (shown on the right). In its 35th-anniversary edition, New York Magazine listed this as one of the greatest headlines ever. It also has five other Post headlines in its "Greatest Tabloid Headlines" list. Because of the institution of federal regulations limiting media cross-ownership after Murdoch's purchase of WNYW-TV to launch the Fox Broadcasting Company, Murdoch was forced to sell the paper for US$37.6 million in 1988 to Peter S. Kalikow, a real-estate magnate with no news experience. When Kalikow declared bankruptcy in 1993, the paper was temporarily managed by Steven Hoffenberg, a financier who later pleaded guilty to securities fraud; and, for two weeks, by Abe Hirschfeld,Bob Fenster, Duh! The Stupid History of the Human Race, McMeel, 2000, page 13. who made his fortune building parking garages. After a staff revolt against the Hoffenberg-Hirschfeld partnership — which included publication of an issue whose front page featured the iconic masthead photo of Alexander Hamilton with a single tear drop running down his cheek —The Post was repurchased in 1993 by Murdoch's News Corporation. This came about after numerous political officials, including Democratic governor of New York Mario Cuomo, persuaded the Federal Communications Commission to grant Murdoch a permanent waiver from the cross-ownership rules that had forced him to sell the paper five years earlier.Hickey, "Moment of Truth". Without that FCC ruling, the paper would have shut down. Under Murdoch's renewed direction, the paper continued its conservative editorial viewpoint. Criticism The Post has been criticized since the beginning of Murdoch's ownership for sensationalism, blatant advocacy and conservative bias. In 1980, the Columbia Journalism Review opined that "the New York Post is no longer merely a journalistic problem. It is a social problem – a force for evil."Columbia Journalism Review, volume 18, number 5 (Jan/Feb 1980), pages 22–23. Perhaps the most serious allegation against the Post is that it is willing to contort its news coverage to suit Murdoch's business needs, in particular that the paper has avoided reporting anything that is unflattering to the government of the People's Republic of China, where Murdoch has invested heavily in satellite television. Ian Spiegelman, a former reporter for the paper's Page Six gossip column who had been fired by the paper in 2004,The New York Times Query.nytimes.com, July 17, 2004. Retrieved August 25, 2008 said in a statement for a lawsuit against the paper that in 2001 he was ordered to kill an item on Page Six about a Chinese diplomat and a strip club because it would have "angered the Communist regime and endangered Murdoch’s broadcast privileges." Critics say that the Post allows its editorial positions to shape its story selection and news coverage. Post executive editor Steven D. Cuozzo, has responded that the Post "broke the elitist media stranglehold on the national agenda." According to a survey conducted by Pace University in 2004, the Post was rated the least-credible major news outlet in New York, and the only news outlet to receive more responses calling it "not credible" than credible (44% not credible to 39% credible). The Public Enemy song "[[A Letter to the New York Post|A Letter to the New York Post]]" from their album Apocalypse '91...The Enemy Strikes Black is a complaint about what they believed to be negative and inaccurate coverage African-Americans received from the paper. There have been numerous controversies surrounding the Post: *In 1997 a national news story concerning Rebecca Sealfon's victory in the Scripps National Spelling Bee circulated. Sealfon was sponsored by the Daily News. The Post published a picture of her but altered the photograph to remove the name of the Daily News as printed on a placard she was wearing. *On November 8, 2000, the Post printed "BUSH WINS!" in a huge headline, although the presidential election remained in doubt because of the recount needed in Florida. Like the Post, many other newspapers around the country published a similar headline after the four major TV networks called the election for George W. Bush. *On March 10, 2004, the Post re-ran as a full-color page one photograph,David Nolan, "New York Post Blasted for running suicide shot on cover", Media Ethics, Texas State University-San Marcos, School of Journalism & Mass Communication. Accessed June 5, 2008. a photograph that had already been run three days earlier in black and white on page 9, showing the 24-story suicide plunge of a New York University student, who had since been identified as 19-year-old Diana Chien, daughter of a prominent Silicon Valley, California, businessman. Among criticisms leveled at the Post "From The 'If It Bleeds It Leads Department' — Death Jump Photo Ran Because That's What We Do", Plastic(.com). Accessed June 5, 2008. was their having added a tightly cropped inset photograph of Chien, a former high-school track athlete, depicting her in mid-jump from an athletic meet, giving the false impression that it was taken during her fatal act, despite the fact that she had fallen face up. *On July 6, 2004, the Post ran an article claiming to have learned exclusively that Senator John Kerry, the Democratic Party's Presidential nominee-in-waiting, had selected former House Minority Leader Dick Gephardt to be the party's Vice Presidential nominee. The article, under the headline "KERRY'S CHOICE", ran without a byline.[http://www.thesmokinggun.com/archive/0706041post1.html "Post Tabs Wrong Horse"], thesmokinggun.com. Accessed June 5, 2008. The next day, the Post had to print a new story, "KERRY'S REAL CHOICE", reporting Kerry's actual selection of Senator John Edwards of North Carolina as his running mate. *On April 21, 2006, several Asian-American advocacy groups protested the use of the headline "Wok This Way" for a Post article about Bush's meeting with the Hu Jintao, President of the People's Republic of China. *On September 27, 2006, the Post published an article called "Powder Puff Spooks Keith" that made fun of Countdown host Keith Olbermann receiving an anthrax threat from an unknown terrorist."Powder Puff Spooks Keith", New York Post, September 27, 2006. Accessed June 5, 2008. *On December 7, 2006, the Post doctored a front-page photograph to depict the co-chairmen of the Iraq Study Group, James Baker and Lee Hamilton, in primate fur, under the headline "SURRENDER MONKEYS", inspired by a once-used line from The Simpsons. In defense of the "Surrender Monkeys" headline, media contributor Simon Dumenco wrote an Ad Age article about his love for the Post. *On April 23, 2008, the Post ran a "Page Six" story stating that there was a sex tape about to surface featuring actor–stuntman Bam Margera and Lindsey Hughes, fiancée of radio personality Gregg "Opie" Hughes, co-host of the Opie and Anthony Show. It also stated that Hughes was planning on taking legal action to prevent the tape from running on the internet. Hughes himself said adamantly that there was no sex tape and he had never planned on taking any legal action against the phantom tape from surfacing. Also, on April 24, 2008, Margera confirmed during a phone-in to the Opie and Anthony Show that there was no sex tape and he had never met Opie's fiancée in his life. The Post printed a full retraction on May 5, 2008, after it was revealed that Chaunce Hayden of Steppin' Out magazine had supplied false information about the existence of the tape. *On February 18, 2009, the Post ran a cartoon by Sean Delonas that depicted a white police officer saying to another white police officer who has just shot a chimpanzee on the street: "They'll have to find someone else to write the next stimulus bill." The cartoon referred the recent rampage of Travis, a former chimpanzee actor, and was criticized as being in bad taste,Roland S. Martin, Commentary: NY Post cartoon is racist and careless, CNN, February 18, 2009, Accessed February 19, 2009. primarily by making a reference to the racist stereotype of African-Americans being portrayed as apes. Civil rights activist Al Sharpton called the cartoon "troubling at best given the historic racist attacks of African-Americans as being synonymous with monkeys." The Post has defended itself by stating that the cartoon was deliberately misinterpreted by its critics. *In July, the Post ran a front page story accusing the women who accused former IMF chief Dominique Strauss-Kahn of being a prostitute, with the headline "DSK maid a hooker" going on to say she was doing "double duty as a prostitute, collecting cash on the side from male guests" the story was based solely on a unnamed source , the women's lawyers are currently suing the Post for libel saying that the reports were published by the Post even though the newspaper knew they were false or should have known that they were false. The Post and the Daily News often take potshots at each other's work and accuracy, particularly in their respective gossip-page items. In certain editions of the February 14, 2007, newspaper, an article referring to then-Senator Hillary Clinton's support base for her 2008 presidential run referred to then-Senator Barack Obama as "Osama"; the paper realized its error and corrected it for the later editions and the website. The Post noted the error and apologized in the February 15, 2007, edition."CORRECTION", New York Post, February 15, 2007. Accessed June 5, 2008. "Due to an editing mistake, a small number of copies of yesterday's Post carried a headline referring to 'Osama' over a story about Sen. Barack Obama on Page 2. The Post regrets the error." Earlier, on January 20, 2007, the Post received some criticism for running a potentially misleading headline, "'Osama' Mud Flies at Obama", for a story that discussed rumors that Obama had been raised as a Muslim and concealed it. Website In 1996, the Post launched an internet version of the paper nypost.com. The original site included color photos and sections broken down into News, Sports, Editorial, Gossip, Entertainment and Business. It also had an archive for the past seven days. Since then, it has been redesigned a number of times — with the latest incarnation launched on September 6, 2009. In 2005 the website implemented a registration requirement but removed it in July 2006. The current website also features continually updated breaking news; entertainment, business, and sports blogs; links to Page Six Magazine; photo and video galleries; original Post videos; user-submitted photos and comments; and streaming video for live events. Highlights The paper is well known for its sports section, which has been praised for its comprehensiveness; it begins on the back page, and among other coverage, contains columns about sports in the media by Phil Mushnick. The Post is also well known for its gossip columnists Liz Smith and Cindy Adams. The best-known gossip section is "Page Six", created by the late James Brady and currently edited by Emily Smith. February 2006 saw the debut of Page Six Magazine, distributed free inside the paper. In September 2007 it started to be distributed weekly in the Sunday edition of the paper. In January 2009, circulation for Page Six Magazine was cut to four times a year. Sales The daily circulation of the Post decreased in the final years of the Schiff era from 700,000 in the late 1960s to approximately 418,000. A resurgence during the 21st century increased circulation to 724,748 in April 2007, achieved partly by lowering the price from 50 cents to 25 cents. During October 2006 the Post for the first time passed its rival, the Daily News, in circulation. The Daily News has since regained the lead over the Post.Associated Press, "Newspaper circulation off 2.6%; some count Web readers", November 5, 2007. Accessed June 5, 2008. As of April, 2010, the Post's daily circulation is 525,004, just 10,000 behind the Daily News.Audit Bureau of Circulation One commentator has suggested that the Post cannot become profitable as long as the competing Daily News survives, and that Murdoch may be trying to force the Daily News to fold or sell out. The Post's website also has high traffic. According to recent Nielson net ratings, the site ranks 8th in number of unique visitors to online newspapers. Recent headquarters From 1926, the newspaper's main office was at 75 West Street. In 1967, Schiff bought 210 South Street, the former headquarters of the New York Journal American, which closed a year earlier. The building became an instantly recognizable symbol for the Post. In 1995, then-owner Rupert Murdoch relocated the Post to its present Midtown headquarters at 1211 Avenue of the Americas (Sixth Avenue). The Post shares this building with Fox News Channel and The Wall Street Journal, both of which are also owned by Murdoch. See also * Media of New York City References Further reading * Crittle, Simon. The Last Godfather: The Rise and Fall of Joey Massino. New York: Berkley, 2006. ISBN 0-425-20939-3. * Felix, Antonia, and the editors of the New York Post. The Post's New York: Celebrating 200 Years of New York City As Seen Through the Pages and Pictures of the New York Post. New York: HarperResource, 2001. ISBN 0-06-621135-2. * Flood, John, and Jim McGough. "People v. Newspaper and Mail Deliverers' Union of New York and Vicinity". Organized Crime & Political Corruption. Accessed June 5, 2008. * Nardoza, Robert. "Long Time Bonanno Organized Crime Family Soldiers Baldassare Amato and Stephen Locurto, and Bonanno Crime Family Associate Anthony Basile, Convicted of Racketeering Conspiracy". The United States Attorney's Office: Eastern District of New York press release. July 12, 2006. Accessed June 5, 2008. * "The PEOPLE of the State of New York, v. Richard Cantarella, Frank Cantarella, Anthony Michele, Vincent DiSario, Corey Ellenthal, Michael Fago, Gerard Bilboa, Anthony Turzio". Penal Law: A Web. Accessed June 5, 2008. * Robbins, Tom. "The Newspaper Racket: Tough Guys and Wiseguys in the Truck Drivers Union". The Village Voice, March 7–13, 2001. Accessed June 5, 2008. External links * * [http://www.nypost.com/mediakit New York Post Circulation & Readership] Category:Alexander Hamilton Category:Publications established in 1801 Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:New York Post Category:Newspapers published in New York City